


Encuentro

by NagoBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph está entrenando, como siempre, cuando aparece un chico en el dojo y... Espera, ¿están ligando? ¿Toph ligando? ¿con un chico? ¿de carne y hueso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: la Leyenda de Korra no es mío... Etc, etc, etc. Si, Toph ligando es algo que me encanta a niveles insospechados. Amo a ese personaje, amo a sus hijas. Amo a todos sus nietos (menos a Baatar Jr, quizá).  
> Da igual: ¡Disfrutad del fic!

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel de forma rítmica, a la vez que ella realizaba los movimientos sincronizados del entrenamiento. Acababa de terminar de dar clase pero ella no conocía el descanso, no se llega a ser la mejor maestra de tierra y metal control del mundo vagueando. 

Sintió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos recorriendo el camino hasta encontrarla, sin ninguna prisa por llegar a su lado. La joven no iba a detener su rutina por una visita tan habitual en sus dominios y él era más que consciente de ello. Por lo tanto, se sentó en frente suyo para observarla, admirando cada uno de sus precisos movimientos.

Cuando la mujer acabó sus ejercicios, se acercó a él, que le tendía amablemente una toalla. 

–Creía que ibas a quedarte más tiempo en _Ba Sing Se_ , gallina –comentó ella de manera mordaz, aceptando el trozo de tela con la que se secó el sudor.

–¿Y perderme esta estupenda vista? –besó el dorso de su mano en cuanto ella se sentó en el banco, a su lado– Mis negocios en la gran ciudad han acabado antes de lo previsto, aparte de que tengo un mensaje personal del Rey Tierra para ti.

–¿Esa es la única razón por la que me visitas? –preguntó ella dándole un  _ suave _ puñetazo en el brazo. Toph coqueteando con él tenía cosas buenas y malas a la vez. 

Lo bueno era que la maestra de la tierra estaba coqueteando con él, lo malo era que solía doler. Se tambaleó un poco, aunque no llegó a caerse del asiento.

Kanto soltó una carcajada y rodeó los hombros de Toph con un brazo. Le dio un beso en la sien que ella aceptó a regañadientes y acarició su rodilla con la mano libre.

–El rey pide que entrenes a la guardia real en el metal control. –susurró, como si fuera una confidencia– Quieren mejorar la seguridad del palacio; como atacaron al emperador Zuko está algo paranoico con la protección.

–Y te manda a ti para ablandarme. –Entendió, soltando un bufido-  Le he dicho un montón de veces que no voy a volver a _Ba Sing Se_ a menos que sea por asuntos de vida o muerte. –Volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba él– Si quiere que entrene a su guardia, que los mande a mi academia en _Yu Dao_ , dile eso. 

Pudo oír el suspiro del otro, aunque no parecía decepcionado. Tampoco tenía por qué estarlo, que ella se trasladara a la gran ciudad significaría que no podrían verse tan seguidamente y eso era malo para él. 

–Eso es lo que le dije, esta noche le mandaré una carta de todas formas. –Dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa– Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti.

–Menos mal, si no lo sacabas pronto te lo iba a sacar a la fuerza –se separó de él, extendiendo su mano en espera de la placa de metal. La había sentido desde el primer momento y comenzaba a desesperarse por conseguirla.

Era un metal extraterrestre de un meteorito enorme que había caído a las afueras de _Kyoshi_. Había oído las noticias y le había encargado investigar el tema ya que le pillaba de camino, no que le consiguiera específicamente un trozo de metal. Ella comenzó a inspeccionarlo una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos y pudo sentir el frío mineral, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo porque Kanto agarró su mano con delicadeza.

–Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Cuando te dé la señal, comenzarás a elevar el metal por donde pase tu dedo, ¿entendido? Si notas que dejas de tocar el metal, deja de darle volumen –ella asintió extrañada, sin saber a donde quería llegar él.   

Así, el chico fue guiando el dedo de la joven veinteañera por la placa mientras trazaba líneas y más líneas. Tan lento iban que él a veces se perdía y tenía que dibujar el símbolo en el aire para saber cuál era el próximo trazo. Al rato, ella podía sentir la silueta de un… ¿dibujo? no estaba del todo segura, sabía que la gente hacía eso sobre papel pero nunca había visto ninguno por su no tan evidente discapacidad. 

–¿Puedes sentirlo sobre el metal, verdad? –preguntó suavemente él. Ella asintió de un golpe seco– esto es una palabra escrita. 

Ella se tomó su tiempo para poder examinar bien la  _ palabra _ . ¿Así es escribir? Le parecían un conjunto de palos, ¿eso significaba algo?. Acarició la superficie del metal.

–¿Qué significa? –su voz era repentinamente suave, como si estuvieran compartiendo un gran secreto.

Nunca había entendido a aquellos que podían ver. No le entraba en la cabeza que unos trazos pintados sobre un papel pudieran contener un concepto dentro, o un sonido, o lo que fuera. Era una magia muy extraña.

–Amor –contestó él, besando su mejilla. 

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápida pero sutilmente, mucho coqueteaban y muchas caricias había entre ellos (bueno, de él a ella, si tenía que decir la verdad) pero nunca habían sido tan… directos. 

Ella hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza en un arranque de impulsividad. Juntó sus labios con los de él, en lo que se podría considerar el pico más rápido de la historia, y se levantó para salir de la sala de entrenamientos. Él, con la sonrisa más grande del universo, salió detrás de ella para alcanzarla y devolverle ese beso y seguramente muchos más.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si tenéis curiosidad, lo que escriben es 愛


End file.
